Conventionally motorcycles, or motor bikes, have a very limited capacity for storage. Motorcycles typically have a nominal trunk incorporated into the structure of the motorcycle itself. There are limitations, however, to the amount of luggage which can be stored in a typical motorcycle trunk. Specifically, most trunks are limited in size and unable to accommodate an extensive amount of luggage. In addition, trunk space is usually located in the rear of or on the sides of the motorcycle, often making it inconvenient for the driver to access smaller personal effects, such as a wallet, sunglasses, cosmetics, etc. Accordingly, motorcycle riders, or bikers, are faced with the challenge of how best to carry luggage and other items that cannot be accommodated in the trunk.
Certain motorcycles, such as manufactured and branded by Harley Davidson®, are provided with a windshield supported by a metal frame. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional windshield and frame that may be mounted on a motorcycle. The windshield 102 is attachable to the front fork assembly of a motorcycle using the metal frame 104. The metal frame 104 comprises a curved horizontal bar 106, two curved vertical bars 108 and 110, and two fasteners 112, 114 coupled with the vertical bars 108 and 110 respectively. While fasteners 112, 114 may incorporate a plurality of different structures, in one embodiment, as shown in FIG. 1B, the fasteners 112, 114 comprise a member extending vertically downward and terminating in a latch, hook, or other curved structure 112a that can couple to a portion of the motorcycle. As further illustrated in FIG. 1B the windshield 102 is attached to the horizontal bar 106 and the vertical bars 108, 110 by using a plurality of acorn nuts 132, 134, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126 and 128. The horizontal bar 106 and the headlight housing of the motorcycle defines a vertical space that, in theory, could be used to store materials.
Small slim-line windshield bags are available for attachment on motorcycles equipped with windshields 102 as described above. Conventional bags are shallow in depth because they are structurally constrained from occupying the entire space between horizontal bar 106 and the headlight housing. It would therefore be desirable to have a spacious windshield bag which may be securely attached to the windshield metal frame and that can occupy substantially all of the available volume defined by the space between the headlight housing and the horizontal support bar 106 of the windshield.